ethaxian_arcanafandomcom-20200215-history
Demonstration of the Bioelectric Principle
Inspired by the Florentines, the directors of the Church's Scholarly Faction decided to reinvent themselves as a university, after a notable incident where they were prohibited from discussing a certain experiment because it cast doubt on the divine canon. They discovered the phenomenon of bio electricity, discovering that the only thing which created magnetism was basically a form of electricity, (via experimentation with static electricity such as amber, and with comparing the effects of lightning on lodestones with the effects of the arcane organ) whereas the Church’s official line was that storm-summoning was solely the purview of the Lord of Storms. The Church deemed the dept. heretical and had it disbanded, and all the members were placed under house arrest. This is the full text of the report put out regarding this experiment; the original document is linked to below. Bioelectric Experiment Experiment It is well known in our country that all eldritch energies (electricity) come from Zeus’ kingdom. The Lord left this phenomenon for us to harvest and use as we saw fit. We have studied this magic to know our God better, and in doing so we have also developed powerful tools and industry. Our studies have further shown something truly marvellous. The energies which our craftsmen utilise are, in their essence, this same divine aetheric substance. Hitherto it has been considered that the kinesis we exhibit is a form of prayer, granted by the grace of God. It was also thought that Nature alone held the secret of this energy. However, it seems we too have been blessed by it- truly affirming the fact that we are part of God’s kingdom, which is more wondrous than we can hope to truly understand- even the little which we do know is of unsurpassed beauty. In an experiment we proved that what is truly happening is more complex. It would seem that we actually generate this electricity within our own bodies. If you compare the structure of a hand of one of our craftsmen with that of someone from the mainlander, you can see a clear anomaly. More precisely, there is a small organ, about the size and shape of a thick button at the base of the palm. The fluid within this organ generates energy akin to small bolts of divine lightning. We investigated by dissecting the hand of a corpse. The organ also had thin lines leading out from it, which coursed through the flesh. The effects of this energy, in terms of the static induced, are identical to that of the lightning we investigated in the lodestone yards. On the nature of the power The power possessed by our craftsmen is simply the power to manipulate the currents of magnetic energy. Magnetic energy does not exist in itself. Lodestones must be endowed with it by the strikes of lightning- which we can consider to be the pure aetheric form of magnetic energy; the tendencies of lodestone are because they contain residues of lightning. In the same vein, this implies that this tendency can only be awoken or manipulated (as we do) by a similar form of pure magnetic energy. Thus, we postulated, and later proved, that the method by which we manipulate this energy is identical to the method by which these instruments are invested with the divine energy in the first place. We generate a certain ‘oriented’ form of bioelectricity in our body which is then channelled into exerting a magnetic force on the lodestone, which in turn is magnified and attracts or repels metallic objects. It is clear then that this energy is accessible to all of us, rather than being the sole purview of the Lord of Storms (as was previously thought)- apparently He has seen fit to bless us all with it as well. On the method of generation Previously, it was understood that the electricity was a form of prayer, with the power being granted by the grace of Zeus. This was strange, since it conflicted with the fact that most of our gifted craftsmen were not priests; indeed, the priests do not seem to possess any innate skill with the craft. The true method of generation of this fluid is as follows. There is a small unit contained within the hand of a ‘mage’ (as we shall call those capable of manipulating the eldritch energy), shaped like a nearly perfect sphere, and about the size of a thick button. This organ is filled with a liquid. Rather intriguingly, it is possible to stimulate this organ even when extracted from the body; upon doing so it becomes a portable lodestone manipulator. It is thus clear that this organ generates energy through some unknown alchemical process. Since it requires stimulus from either nerves or another such organ, we conclude that it has to be generating this energy rather than simply storing a supply. This alchemical process has some potential scientific applications and should be explored. On the transportation and storage The fact that the electricity is generated internally is intriguing and suggestive. Presumably it is controlled through the nerves, and the process is stimulated by the messages it carries. The magnetic energy itself is only transferred to the tips of the fingers. Unfortunately, we cannot observe the magnetic energy as it travels, since the charges are not so powerful to be visible to the eye. We noticed, upon dissection of a corpse, an interesting feature of the paths leading from the organ to the fingers. Rather than straight or branching they were looped. Perhaps this is to improve economy of energy, or perhaps this is simply a more efficient structure. On the effects and implications We also demonstrated this by studying the effect of this energy on amber. By engaging this field near a piece of amber (in the spirit of Thales of Miletus), we noticed that the amber acquired a charge, and tended to attract small objects. We also noted that the energy generated was of varying nature and direction, which seemed to be determined by the person in control, usually unconsciously. In this case the actual energy or power generated was so small as to be negligible. Most of the ‘heft’ of the energy provided comes from the inherent magnetism of the lodestone, which in turn is powered by lightning. The energy provided by the organ was more to direct and control the lodestone’s power. This means that multiple artisans working might be able to pull an object in multiple ever-varying directions, producing more subtle and complex creations. Link to the document itself: